vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Oak
Smell ya later! Gary Oak is an antagonist in the Pokémon series and the General Manager of VGCW. He was a member of The McMahon Elite Four but split off from the group when Baz McMahon was arrested. For nearly two years he was regarded as VGCW's ultimate jobber, with the Pokemon trainer more taking on the role of Illidan Stormrage's manager post Season 7 due to his utter lack of in-ring success (he was also the Blue Ranger of The Ring Rangers, but only for his personal gain, and he swiftly quit after participating in a total of one backstage attack). After a long hiatus away from in-ring action, Gary would defy all belief in Season 9 by not only completely stopping being a jobber, but winning the Second Great Tournament, which made him the current General Manager of the VGCW. In the Pokémon Franchise Heralded as the truest of true motherfuckers, Gary Oak is a Pokémon Trainer, professor-in-training, and world class pimp with some foxy cheerleaders. He's most known for his legendary girth which can't be ignored. Gary's blood feud with Ash Ketchum got its roots when he impregnated Ash's mother while he was travelling. In retaliation Ash killed Gary's pet Raticate in battle. Ever since then Gary has made it his life goal to do everything better than Ash, outnumbering him in badges, battles, and bitches. In VGCW 'Season 2: Gary Is Here! Ash Is a Loser!' Taking their feud to the ring, Gary debuted on January 6th, 2013, against Ash Ketchum in an attempt to show him up. The match proved to be a spectacular bout but, unfortunately for Gary, not a victorious one. Despite executing his Smell Ya Later finishing sequence twice during the match, he could not keep Ash down and eventually lost to his rival. Though humiliated by his loss, Gary was expected to make a quick comeback following his strong performance. Instead, it was naught but the precursor to a long and sordid descent into the abyssal depths of jobberdom which began when Gary entered a sixteen-man tournament for the #1 contendership to the VGCW Championship, and he was quickly destroyed by Gabe in the first round in an amazing two minutes and thirty-three seconds without getting in a single offensive move. Following that, Gary was the third man eliminated in a Six-Man Battle Royal and lasted only a couple of minutes in his first Royal Rumble match before Link, one of the biggest jobbers in the business, threw his scrawny ass out of the ring. Elite Four: In With the Wrong Crowd When Dan Hibiki made his heel turn and crushed Ash's chance at becoming #1 contender, Gary was in trouble. All the losses he'd suffered to that point were one thing, but that night he realized he was no longer Ash's biggest rival, something he had been for his entire life. Gary had nothing left to look forward to, and perhaps it was this dilemma that drove him to join The McMahon Elite Four. Whatever the case, Gary was set to take his jerkishness to a new level. His inaugural act as a member of the Elite Four took place when he and Ezio Auditore ambushed Phoenix Wright two-on-one, managing to take him down quickly. However, Nappa came to help Phoenix and Gary got knocked out by Phoenix while Ezio was distracted. He and Ezio later faced Ghost Trick again, this time accompanied by Raphael. But with Solid Snake on Ghost Trick's side, Gary fell once again, along with both his teammates. The stable did not last long afterwards: on 2013-02-01, the three remaining members of The McMahon Elite Four assembled to discuss Mr. L 's betrayal, and Gary declared his intent to split from the crumbling stable, pointing out that only three people remained in the supposed "Elite Four", and that he had no reason to stick around now that Baz McMahon wasn't there to pay him. After breaking away from the Elite Four, Gary set off to achieve success on his own once more. Instead, he found a weird fairy merchant who completely kicked his ass. Gary was newcomer Tingle's first opponent in the VGCW, and was shown no mercy by the harmless-looking man, suffering his most humiliating loss to date... in fact, perhaps the most humiliating loss anyone had ever had, anywhere. Still, Gary's humiliation was just beginning. 'Season 3 & 4: The Very Worst (That No One Ever Was)' After more than a month of losing to laughable opponents and being a thug for an unsuccessful stable, he tried to rekindle his old rivalry with the rival who had been ignoring him up to that point. Gary and Ash finally met once again on 2013-02-18 when the two fought in a Six-Man Battle Royal, so he also had to deal with a schizophrenic, a racecar driver, and two of his former allies, but at least Dan wasn't there to steal his thunder. However, Gary had yet to realize just how far he had fallen. Ash eliminated Gary first before defeating everyone else in the match other than Pyro and became the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship, which he won the very next show. After Ash evolved into Red following his championship win, Gary was left in the dust completely and utterly by his rival, so he shifted his efforts to a less lofty goal: earning a single victory. A golden opportunity presented itself on March 26th when he faced Barret Wallace, another wrestler who at the time did not have a single win to his name. Gary fought tooth and nail to get his first singles win... but his best didn't amount to much. He spent much of the fight serving as a punching bag for the AVALANCHE member, and while he endured a tremendous amount of punishment and absorbed multiple finishers without even flinching, in the end he lost in embarrassing fashion after knocking himself out following a botched a high-flying spot. Then, on the Season 3 finale, he would be the first wrestler in VGCW history to get Groosed. Having piled up loss after loss against competition both impressive and not, Gary was now in danger of being considered VGCW's biggest jobber. With Vegeta piling victory after victory as Majin Vegeta and Link long gone, the only other candidate to the jobber crown was Waluigi, the "winner" of The Great Tournament's Losers bracket. The two were pitted against one another to determine who was truly the lord of losers. The People's Champion turned out to be too much for Gary, at one point demonstrating the impressive feat of smashing Gary through Table-san while staying on his feet. Though Gary was able to bust open Waluigi's forehead and force him to bleed, Waluigi remained in control of the match and Gary was unable to endure Waluigi's assault for long before he was pinned. Defeated, Gary could now truly be crowned the new King of the Jobbers, and was just a few losses away from matching Vegeta's all-time nine-match singles losing streak. 'Season 5: The Unthinkable Happens' After taking a break from competition for the rest of the previous season, Gary Oak returned on July 11th, booked for a match against another perennial loser, Luigi. Displaying a surprising amount of confidence, Gary taunted his opponent backstage before the match, claiming he'd been a loser ever since he abandoned the Mr. L identity. Perhaps Luigi took those taunts to heart, as he donned his Mr. L garb for the match. The fight was close, and Gary gave his best performance since his debut, hitting his rarely-used finisher three times over the course of the match. Eventually, when both competitors were battered and bruised, Gary pulled Luigi into a small package pin. Luigi reversed it, and Gary reversed it back again. The referee counted. The Earth stopped turning. Hell froze over. The referee reached the count of 3. Gary Oak, on his own, had won a match. Gary Oak, drowned in glory, went out and blew three Pokedollars and a Poke Mart coupon, spending a night on the town. After waking up on the couch, he found himself with a face lift and a new set of clothes. He went to work that day with a new air about him. Gary proceeded to face Tingle in a Singles match, where he was largely cheered on by the crowd. In the end, he may have lost, but the crowd loved him. He returned for the Royal Rumble later that day, in which he showed off his Rumble prowess once again, eliminating 7 men, including the Rumbles usual biggest threat Gaben. With the crowd suddenly getting behind the smug child, the tired Gary was eventually thrown over the ropes by Sabin. Gaben, perhaps angry over Gary eliminating from the rumble, booked himself to face the trainer on August 30th. What originally seemed to be a squash match (Like the one they had before), turned out to be one of the biggest matches of his career. Although Gabe managed to control the match in the early goings, Gary would manage to keep on holding on, and somehow hit his new finisher on Gaben. As the match further progressed, more and more of the crowd found themselves to be rooting for Gary that Night, with his underdog status bearing a similarity to another trainer. Showing sheer heart and determination, Gary would reverse one of Gabe's moves and put them both through a table, but unfortunately, Gabe still kicked out at 1. Getting desperate, Gary hit the Girth Buster and assured that Gaben would indeed smell him later. With Gary seeming to have a monumental upset within his grasps, Gabe simply sat back up and continued to club the boy. In a final attempt to win the match, Gary went for one last finisher, but Gabe managed to reverse it and lock in the Wallet Squeeze, leaving Gary no choice but to tap out. With a large portion of the crowd in disgust of the victory Gary worked so hard to obtain lost at the last second, Gary laid in the ring, defeated. The miracle never happen. His last Season 5 match saw him lose to another hard-luck loser, Charles Barkley on October 8th. It was the first and only win Barkley would have in that season. 'Season 6: The Undisputed Worst' Gary Oak continued to have unprecedented bravado when he met up with and eventually put himself into a match against Zangief, fresh off his dominant yet losing performance at End Game 5, on November 19th. Gary found himself tapping out to the Full Ivan submission. Not to be deterred, the two would meet up in the Royal Rumble the next night. Gary would have the last laugh on that night as Zangief would be the first man eliminated while Gary would go on to be tied for the most eliminations with four. Things seemed to be looking up for Gary as he went into a VGCW vs. WWE match on December 3rd against Zack Ryder, who was one of WWE's biggest jobbers, meaning that he actually had a chance to win. Gary made sure to show that he was the dirtiest player in the game during the bout, delivering several low blows to Ryder, all of which were ignored by The Referee, likely from pity for the poor jobber. After a somewhat back and forth match between the two worst at their sport, Gary would somehow find himself being pinned for the 3 count. He had done it. He had lost to Zack Ryder. Zack. Fucking. Ryder This loss gave Gary a 1-11 record in singles matches. In doing so, Oak had now broken Vegeta's 1-10 mark to claim VGCW's all-time worst winning percentage in one-on-one contests. 'Season 7: A Bottom To The Barrel' Perhaps the sense of shame finally grew great enough to overwhelm even Gary's immense ego, as he would not be seen for over three months. Finally returning on the first show of Season 7, Gary was matched up with his former object of disdain, Zangief. While Gary didn't open his mouth this time, it didn't help him in the slightest, as Zangief would cave in his chest with a headbutt, giving Gary his 12th singles loss and 7th loss in a row. However, the first sign of a change in Gary's life and fortunes would also happen that Night, as Zangief was just as quickly crushed backstage by Illidan Stormrage in a sudden surprise attack. Undaunted, unfazed, or perhaps just resigned to his fate, Gary would return to the next show with a new opponent: Chief Arino. For all his lack of success, Gary refused to let it get to him, as he would endure both Kacho Kicks, a Last Continue, several roll ups, and a powerful rope assisted neckbreaker and continue to fight, hammering Arino with not one, but two Master Balls. The second one only angered the Chief, though, and Gary promptly had his fucking head kicked in by a second set of Kacho Kicks, eating yet another loss and setting his record to the unlucky beyond belief 1-13. Strangely, Illidan would proceed to attack, and destroy, the Chief backstage afterwards, just like he had Zangief. Perhaps coincidence...? As it turned out, it was not. After challenging Scorpion to a match and being dismissed as worthless and weak, Scorpion would be attacked and also defeated by Illidan backstage. Shortly afterwards, Illidan's first interview by Kefka would be interrupted by Gary, who would confirm that Illidan was 'his client' and that anyone who attacked one of them would answer to both. How Gary managed to forge this alliance was never revealed (yet), but what Gary wanted to do now that he had it was revealed on March 4th, where Gary spoke on how he wanted to take Illidan straight to the top, reminding the crowd of Illidan's undefeated streak of victories he'd claimed in his short time in VGCW and demanding a title shot. Gary would instead get a teeth shot, as Scorpion would get a measure of vengeance by showing up and Hell Kicking the duo that night, shutting Gary up..for that Night anyway. The next show, Seifer managed to catch Gary Oak as the Blue Ring Ranger, but Gary had already resigned from the group, no doubt planning on using his new cilent to acquire glory. Even Seifer balked at trying to get more info from Gary, remembering just who Gary had as a client. During yet another promo of Gary praising Illidan and claiming that attacking the both of them from behind was cheap and cowardly, Scorpion would appear once again to shut Gary Oak up by equating that cowardice to sic'ing Illidan on wrestlers backstage who had beaten Gary before. And so, he had challenged Illidan one on one, and to his surprise, Illidan accepted the challenge, moving it to the Royal Rumble. When that moment came to pass on March 25th, Gary would be on the sidelines, doing what he did best: running interference against Scorpion, getting ejected by the referee, and hearing calls of "SMELL YA LATER!!" from the crowd, eventually hearing that Illidan was beaten by Scorpion. The Royal Rumble event afterwards helped him to let off some tension against everyone as well as his own client. Despite this setback, Gary continued to act as arrogant as ever, issuing an open challenge to anyone brave enough to face Illidan in the ring. After a week, the call was answered by Captain Falcon, who despite coming seemingly close to winning, was denied thanks to Gary's quick thinking, earning himself a fair amount of heat from Falcon's fans who felt that he was robbed. With this obstacle out of the way, Gary later announced that Illidan would be wrestling at the upcoming End Game 7 against a mystery opponent, who turned out to be Kefka. Kefka's mockery directed at both Illidan and Gary would end up earning him a beating so intense that Exdeath and Sephiroth probably felt it, and with Illidan scoring the pin, Gary would walk out of Season 7 an in-ring loser, but a winning manager. 'Season 8: MY CLIENT, ILLIDAN STORMRAGE' Having found his niche, Gary would only appear in-ring once during Season 8, for the annual Royal Rumble (which he would lose). Otherwise, Gary would stay on the sidelines and manage his client...albeit not very well at times, as he would be off-point for Illidan's first match of the Season and cause his client to be pinned by Barret Wallace, and he would be mysteriously absent from ringside when Illidan, voted into an Elimination chamber match for a VGCW Title shot, faced Kefka in a Beat The Clock rematch for a prime chamber spot, though Illidan would turn out not to need his help. Gary would be unable to help Illidan in said Chamber match either, and his client would ultimately come up short in his attempt to claim the shot against their old enemy Scorpion. Gary and Illidan would take a month off before returning to break Segata Sanshiro, the submission win over the submission specialist likely pleasing Gary and stoking his ego. Again, Gary would throw out an open challenge for End Game 8, and Final Fantasy VI would return to bother his client again as this time, his opponent would be the returning Sabin. Unfortunately for Gary, he would find himself banned from ringside for the match, and this time, it would prove to be a difference maker, as Illidan would be defeated to the roars of the crowd. Once again, Gary Oak was associated with defeat... 'Season 9: Gary Oak is Here! (Insert Name) is a loser!' That would change in the most unexpected of ways. In the surprise announcement of both Baz McMahon's return AND the announcement of the second GM Tournament, many wrestlers were voted as candidates to fight for the right to become the new GM of VGCW. And amongst them, Gary Oak would be voted in, his first round against fellow 'loser' Waluigi. As smug a bastard as ever, Gary would take the arena to face Waluigi... only to remind him (and everyone) that as a Pokemon Trainer, he wouldn't be doing his own fighting. And to everyone's dismay, it would appear that Waluigi would be forced to fight Gary's client, Illidan...until Baz MacMahon appeared, infuriated, and ORDERED Gary to take off his coat and face Waluigi himself. And so, giving the Betrayer a break, Gary would step into the ring proper, for the first time in nine months, to face Waluigi. The lanky underdog likely thought he would have it easy against VGCW's ultimate jobber. But needless to say, in having to get his own hands dirty, Waluigi would have to pay for this. And he would pay indeed. Perhaps Illidan's fel energy actually rubbed off on Gary, or maybe he had snuck an EXP Share on Illidan. Or maybe he was just infuriated at Bazza for actually having to put in effort, but one thing was for sure: Gary would not only WIN, but squash ''Waluigi to advance to the next round, earning his second ever Singles victory. Gary would continue on in the tournament, facing fan-favorite and former co-op champion M. Bison. The odds were against Gary, and many speculated that the last match was a fluke and he would be knocked out in this round...But it seems that was not so, as he once again ''squashed ''Bison to move on to the third round of the tournament and give him his third career solo win. This would restore the fans' hope in the vulgar trainer, as it proved that Gary can indeed fight the top card without anyone's help. Gary's next opponent was former GM Baz McMahon, the very man who had put Gary in the matches he had, almost beyond belief, won. Gary would talk his usual smack beforehand, saying he was the greatest superstar of all time and unbeatable (a claim that Illidan briefly, if quietly, noticed). Having beaten the hopeful Adam Jensen (and Kefka, but who hasn't?), Bazza seemed to have an equal chance to finally stop Gary's inexplicable rise in its tracks...then the match would start, and once AGAIN Gary would dominant his opponent. Bazza would put up a fight, even hitting a Troutsman Suplex AND The Bazza Curse, but in the end Gary would once again devastate an adversary with his powerful Enzuigary, thus gaining the best sort of revenge on Bazza for forcing him to actually fight his own matches. As Gary celebrated, the crowd slowly went silent, the realization setting in that ''Gary Oak, the former undisputed King of Jobbers, was in the finals of the GM Tournament...Gary could become the GM of VGCW...Gary might be the one to rise against the force of Nightmare Gabe...? But before any of that could happen, Gary would alleviate his nerves by trying to pick a fight with Duke Nukem backstage. He didn't expect Duke to simply look him in the eye and calmly tell him to apologize before he shoved a boot up his ass. Disarmed almost immediately, the truest motherfucker ran off with his tail between his legs, with not even a 'Smell ya later!' to hide his tracks. End Game 9: A Miracle on Victory Road Gary would walk to the ring come Endgame 9 to face his opponent Duke Nukem, smugly stating beforehand that everyone had better starting kissing up to him now. The bell would ring and ONCE AGAIN Gary would take strong command of the match, surprising the hard-working ass-kicker. Eventually Duke would run it back and the two tussled for awhile, then Duke would hit the Megaton drop, which Gary would kick out of. Gary would get in a few strikes before Duke would land the stunner. And just when everyone was getting ready to welcome GM Duke, Gary kicked out, and set Nukem up to be nailed with the Enzuigary, his de facto finishing move for the 1...2...3!? That's right, the miracle had happened. Gary had won the GM Tournament. No longer was Gary Oak the Ultimate Jobber; he was now the head of VGCW. And of course, that was the right time for Nightmare Gabe to storm into the ring, staring down the winner. He reminded Oak of a smart-ass line he uttered to Adam back in End Game 8: 'I'll deal with Gabe afterwards!' And so Gabe was going to make sure he would live up to his word. Had it not been for Ganondorf's arrival, Gary would have been decimated by the Nightmare. Like a true motherfucker, he Baton Passed to Ganondorf, and even lit up the ring with a Fire Spin, setting the pace for what was an intense match for the fans, and unbeknownst to them all, a final chance to escape from The Nightmare. But he didn't care! Gary Oak, the baddest motherfucker from Pallet Town, was now sitting comfortably in his GM seat. How would he rule VGCW? Only time (and Season 10) would tell. Season 10: I'm Blue In the first episode of Season 10, Gary went out on a "business trip", and when he came back, two newcomers were with him, Senator Armstrong and Miles Edgeworth. It was revealed they were supposed to do the "boring legal stuff" while Gary did the fun stuff, bossing people around. 2 nights later, after Edgeworth "sucked" the night before, Gary challenged him to face Bowser. Edgeworth was too busy doing boring legal stuff, so Gary decided he would fight the King of Awesome himself. Coming out with a new intro, and new intro music, he would have to show Bowser just what would happen when the boss-man had to do his own work. Bowser thought he would be awesome enough to make Gary Oak job again. He fought hard, but once more, Gary would be in full control of the match, and with an Enzuigary, knocked the koopa out cold. He would suffer another humiliating loss, while Gary would go off to find and yell at Edgeworth. After setting up a degrading match for Red (purely out of spite), and a rocky dispute with his client Illidan involving suits, he would prep himself for another big match of his career: He called out Scorpion's constant title defenses, and enstated that Scorpion will go through a Challenge Tower match to maintain his belt. And that night, like the motherfucker he is, he would slip himself into a Beat the Clock match to determine his own turn order alongside Dante, Solid Snake, and Barret Wallace, his opponent. Perhaps it would be karma for throwing Red in a handicap tornado tag match, or his hot streak having finally petered out, or the fact that a muscled man with a slab of metal for a hand wanted his chance at being the Champion, but not even the GM could predict that his momentum would be thwarted and countered by Barret, planting him on the discouraging half of what would potentially be Scorpion's Waterloo. Challenge Tower would come, and after Scorpion had beaten both Dante and Barret, Gary would be next, however despite the strong showing he had put on against Bowser, Gary's momentum would fizzle out and he would be beaten rather soundly by Scorpion, ending Gary's hope of being champ that season. Gary's last match of the season would be a triple threat extreme rules match with Break Man and then Casual Champion, Kefka. The three would put on a slobber knocker and Gary would outlast Kekfa before being put down by Breakman, ending Gary's rather great season...but not before sticking Red in a 6-Man with Dracula just to fuck with his rival one last time for the season. 'Season 11: HM03 Surf' Meanwile, The Nightmare has been slain. Morale has dropped. Many of the wrestlers have become despondent 'down in the dumps' from the last couple of seasons. And according to Edgeworth, the British Parliament were trying to sanction VGCW for all of the destruction and madness the recent events have caused. With the threat of being kicked out, Gary decided that the cure for all this would be a change of scenery; to say 'to hell with our budget and insurance' and take the entirety of VGCW to sunny skies, scenic shores, and coastal clashes! And forget about the championship belts being lost in transit - VGCW had hit the beach! With morale at an all-time high amongst the wrestlers (well, most of them anyway), Gary continued his Pursuit of making Red's life a living hell by putting him up against seemingly tougher opponents; it didn't go as he planned. Booking him to go up against the strong fan-favourite Zangief, Red ended beating the Red Cyclone. He later took back to the ring to face the Mystical Ninja Goemon, and despite taking an early lead, Fernandez Goemon pulled it back with the Maximum Impact to defeat him, and ended up having to pull out an Escape Rope to get away from his former client Illidan, who was still out to get him. Down on his luck, he tried once more to get one over Red a week later by sending Bowser after him...and he beat him as well! Needless to say, Gary was reasonably ticked off as a result of the upset, and in an act of spite against Goemon, who beat him the previous week, he sent out Armstrong to squash his partner Ebisumaru. Miscellaneous Facts A major contributing factor to Gary's horrible record was how infrequently he was able to execute his initial finishing move, a superkick combo called Smell Ya Later. He executed the move twice in his debut against Ash, and then refused to use it in any of his singles matches for months. In his first singles win, Gary used this finisher three times before he finally pinned his opponent. However, once said finisher was exchanged for new ones...Gary continued to lose. So perhaps it's more than moves. Despite his tremendous lack of success in every other match type, Gary has proven somewhat competent in Royal Rumble matches. He managed to take out both Mike Haggar and Tingle before being thrown out by former partner Ezio on the Feburary 28th Rumble. On the night of his defeat to Waluigi, he eliminated Jensen after just one punch. He also wound up eliminating seven people in the August 23rd Rumble, including the GM of VGCW himself, Gabe Newell. This streak would continue over to WWE 2K14 where Gary was tied for the most eliminations in the November 26th Rumble with four. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Gary.jpg|Gary's appearance before remake. SmellYaLaterFinisher.gif|Gary's previous finisher: Smell ya later! smell ya later elite 2.png|Gary was here, Raph and Ezio are losers GaryHurtItself.gif|Gary's infamous botch vs. Barret, 2013-03-26 it really happened.png|It happened. gary used no sell.png Gary Oak eliminates Adam Jensen.gif|Gary pulls off a miracle, eliminating Adam jensen SKS9S.jpg|Before EmfUc.png|After garygirls.gif|Gary at his Jobber King coronation ceremony garyoak.jpg|You'd be smug too with Armstrong in your Pokéball. Gary oak professional mofo by tacofiesta-d3e66md.png|Gary's life, once again, after becoming GM